Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Tea Mysteries
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: Why? Why does she always make a pot of tea, and never just a cup of tea? It's really bothering him. JoexAhim. Drabble. ONESHOT! Sequel to Normal Circumstances.


Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Tea Mysteries

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger… I pirated it ;D<strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't get it. Or understand it. Or her.<p>

Why would she always brew a pot of tea, even though none of the other crew members would drink it?

Joe Gibken pondered the question in his mind for a while, multitasking between playing cards with the ever enthusiastic Ikari Gai and watching Ahim de Famille daintily sip her tea.

"Gai," he said, while playing two of a kind, "What's your favourite drink?"

Gai looked up from his cards, "Why do you ask?" he replied while placing down a bigger pair.

"Curiosity," Joe answered with no change in his voice.

"I suppose… Orange Fanta!" Gai made a series of gestures and sweeps with his hands, before his jaw dropped at the poker hand Joe had just played. "Royal Straight Flush?"

"I win," Joe said as he rose from the couch. "As we bet, you're doing the dishes for the next week."

"Wait!" Gai scrambled up from his seat, and tripped in his haste. "Joe-san!"

Joe ignored Gai's calls for help, instead moving up to the crow's nest while he found comfort and solace in the solitude.

He still didn't understand her. Why was she making that pot of tea, he asked himself in his mind.

It definitely wasn't for Gai, since he never drank the stuff. As for Doc, he only drank water, saying that caffeine was bad for the body. And for Luka and Marvelous, both of them enjoyed their liquor more than any drink. Joe didn't have a favourite drink either, thinking it too trivial.

So who was she making it for?

Slight footsteps caught his attention as Joe looked up from his contemplation, seeing Ahim in the doorway, her white dress billowing gently in the wind.

"Ahim," he said in greeting, as he turned back towards the clouds.

"Joe-san," Ahim attached herself to him, her chest resting against his back, and her hand reaching for his. "What is wrong?"

Joe continued to look forward, "Nothing," he replied stoically.

"Joe-san," Ahim pleaded, her hand tightening its grip on Joe's.

"Why do you always make a pot of tea?"

"Eh?" Ahim was shocked at the blunt question, and then she smiled. Yes, this was Joe, _her _Joe. He wouldn't beat around the bush. "Why do I…?

"Why do you always make a pot of tea?" Joe repeated. "No one else drinks it."

Ahim loosened her grip on Joe's hand, releasing Joe from her embrace. Joe turned his head around to look at the now-shy ex-princess.

"I do it because…" Ahim began to blush profusely, something uncharacteristic of her. "Well… because…"

"Ahim-sama," Joe enveloped her in a warmth embrace, causing Ahim to redden even more. "I'm sorry if I asked a personal question."

"No, it is not that…" Ahim looked up into Joe's eyes. "It is just that… I never learned out to make a cup of tea. When I lived on my home planet, I had servants do it for me, and if I ever did make it, I brewed it for mother and father… So I do not know how to make a cup of tea just for myself…"

Joe looked at her for two seconds in bemusement, and then began to smile. It grew bigger until…

"Heh."

Ahim perked up, "Joe-san, did you just…?"

Joe cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, as he broke the embrace and started to descend back towards the common area. He turned around to see Ahim still staring at him.

"Come on, Ahim-sama," he said, holding out his hand for her. "I want to try out your tea."

"Wait!" Ahim stopped him in his tracks, "Did you just laugh at me?"

Five minutes later, Ahim came out of the galley with a tray laden with her usually teapot and two cups. Carefully, she poured out the tea into the two cups, taking care not to spill it. Lifting one of them up, she handed it over to Joe, who took it with trembling fingers.

Ahim took her own cup and watched as Joe blew over the cup first, taking a scalding sip. Joe's face contorted in pain, but he swallowed the sip. "Maybe I should wait a while before I take another sip."

"If you like," Ahim replied noncommittally. She took a sip out of her own cup, and watched Joe's face turn surprised. She giggled, and continued to drink the burning tea.

"I think I'll take a sip now," he said, bracing himself. He lifted the cup to his lips, and gingerly drank a small mouthful.

"So," Ahim said smiling at him. "How is it?"

Joe allowed the tea to flush over his palate before answering. "Incredibly sweet, like a certain princess I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, if I told you that I wrote this during my English exam, would you believe me? Like seriously, during question 2, and that question WAS long, I had this idea about tea, and all of a sudden, bam! This fanfiction comes in, fully created. So I finished the exam and had 45 minutes to kill. If I ever write again for two hours, I'm going to kill. My hand was cramping. Anyways, ranting aside. For now.<strong>

**So this takes place after Normal Circumstances. As we see, Joe and Ahim was dating in the loosest sense possible. Really. Well, aside from the fact, I suppose they're just unofficial? LOL anyways, yeah, the drinks thing? Playing too much tiny tower will get to you, but I thought that each drink portrayed each pirate well. Tell me if you disagree. I don't mind, the drinks were all spur of the moment. And oh boy! Joe laughed? Has he ever laughed?**

**So, many thanks to you for reading this, and because this was done during exams and uploaded right after studying for Biology the next day, no editors were used. Please tell me if I have mistakes!**

**Leave reviews as always!**


End file.
